On the Sidelines
by uninhibited
Summary: Always living in the shadows of his friends' and brothers', sometimes it doesn't seem like it's worth going on. But when he sees those cinnamon eyes, he knows that it's all worth it. One-shot.


**On the Sidelines**

People just don't understand what it's like to be me. They think that it's all great because I'm best friends with Harry Potter. Sure, there are the people like Slytherins that say that it must be horrible to be me since I'm poor. But it's not about the money. It was never about the money.

I'm the youngest brother of 5; older only to Ginny - but she's mum's little princess, so, she gets all the attention. All of my brothers are something. Bill was Head Boy and now he's a curse breaker at Gringotts. Mum's so proud of him since it's her eldest son and he's so smart, and he's always doing wonders for the Order. Charlie was also Head Boy. He tames dragons and helps the Order a great deal with foreign affairs and magical creatures. Mum always worries about him and fusses over him when he's home.

Then there's Percy. There's so much to say about that git. But, that's the best way to describe him – a git. He abandoned the family for the Ministry. He was always power-hungry... Being a Prefect and Head Boy at Hogwarts didn't help his ego. Then, he turned on the family, blaming dad on our lack of money, and saying that he was a disgrace. Mum always worries that something will happen before they make peace. Everyone else in the family hates him for what he's done though.

Fred and George are the stars though, it seems. They're hilarious and absolutely wicked. They keep everyone happy now when it's dark and the War is coming. With their joke shop, they're great for the Order to look out at what goes on in Diagon Alley and whatnot. Plus their products are sometimes really good for fighting the deatheaters. Mum always nags them, but, she loves them a lot.

And then there's me. I'm just Ron – nothing special. I'm on the Gryffindor Quidditch team as Keeper – though I'm not that great. I'm not smart in school, but for some reason, I'm a Prefect. I don't do anything heroic for the Order or anything. I'm just the best friend of Harry Potter – that's my claim to fame.

Even my other best friend, Hermione Granger is better than me. She's a brilliant witch – smartest in the school, no doubt. She knows her stuff. She works hard, is respected by the professors and other students – except from the Slytherins. But she's not just some studious witch. She also knows the practical stuff, and she's a great friend. That and she has the nicest eyes.

But I'm just Ron. Nothing more. I'll never be anything more.

Sometimes I wonder whether or not it's all worth it. Why bother just sitting here on the sidelines, watching everyone else have everything, or be known for something apart from their friend?

Of course, it doesn't help that I've been having horrible luck in everything lately. I just finished up Quidditch practice, and I didn't manage to block even one Quaffle. I've been failing quite a few assignments, and the professors are getting short with me.

And here comes Hermione. No doubt to lecture me on the fact that I haven't been studying much lately, and I should really get a head start on my assignments.

"Are you alright?" she asks, looking me straight in the eyes. Her cinnamon eyes are clouded with worry, and yet, they're still bright with that sparkle that she seemed to have in them.

I shrug, unsure of how to reply. What does it matter if I'm alright? That's how life is. Some people have everything, while others are just nobodies.

"Don't worry, Ron," she says, tilting her head, and reaching out to touch my arm with her hand. I gaze down at her hand and she quickly pulls it away, blushing. "It'll all get better," she says, smiling slightly, the red slowly disappearing from her cheeks.

My lips twitch with a smile. I always smile when I'm with her – I don't know how not to smile when she says something like that. It's nice when she pays attention to me like this. It makes me feel like something more than a nobody.

I smile back at her. "I know it will," I start, turning my sight to look into her eyes. "Because you said so."


End file.
